Poker Night
by Estrella
Summary: What do the leaders of the Holiday Worlds of Old do in their spare time? Play poker, hopefully.
1. Surprise!

Author's Note:Re-edittime! Yes, I am doing one last thing before packing my bags and going west for summer vacation, and that looking for any spacing, dialogue, spelling, or just plain weird errors in this odd little sotry of mine. Remember, folks, I own close to nothing. Jack appears courtesy of Tim Burton's brainmeats and the other holiday figures have been around for much longer than me. Billy is actually a song line made into a character, so he isn't officially mine and Vanessa, well, she's about the closest person I own. For those following my particular story timeline, this story is set one week after The Appointment. For those who aren't, well, good to know anyway, right?

"_Poker Night? When are we having a Poker Night? What is poker anyway? Does it involve sharp sticks?"_- Cupid, Raising Takoda

Poker Night

One by one, they stepped out of their worlds. They were a group of seven, each representing his land of eternal celebration. Tonight's festivity was to be held in the land of snowy joy and delight. However, there seemed to be a problem, as Santa Claus' face looked more stressed than jolly.

"We can't go to my place tonight," Santa Claus said, sighing gravely as he delivered the words.

"Why not?" asked Rabbi Tevel.

"One of the main toy factories broke down. The toy-making elves are working in my house until the repair elves fix the machines. It's a mess."

"What a bother," Cupid said. "I would take you all to my place, if you can deal with Mother screaming at the Muses over their upcoming gig."

"How about you, Tevel?" Santa Claus asked the rabbi.

"Torah readings at my house tonight. A lot of children are having their Bar and Bat Mitzvahs and they're practicing with their substitute."

"Patrick?" Santa Claus asked, ignoring Jack's hand, which immediately went up for attention.

"I doubt we'd all fit in my place. I was going to rent out the Mead Hall for the nights in my world, it's probably busy tonight."

"Jacob?" Santa Claus asked, pretending not to see Jack volunteering.

"I'm not even supposed to be gambling," the pilgrim said.

"Easter Bunny?"

"He can't even talk, Sandy!" Jack exclaimed, the Easter Bunny shaking his head 'no' anyway.

"Fine... Jack?"

"Actually, my world's out of the question too," Jack started. "The Mayor's been going a little batty over wedding and Halloween plans, he won't give us any peace if we go to my place."

"Then why were you volunteering?" Santa Claus asked.

"I'm representing Billy. I think we should have it at his place," Jack said.

"Can you say that?" Jacob asked.

"He's a marked soul under my territory. Besides, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Well, it's better than canceling the whole thing," Saint Patrick said amidst nods from the rest of the group.

"Then it's settled. Follow me, everyone. I know where he lives," Jack said as he marched out to a different neck of the woods with the Council in tow.

The sun had just set in Wolf Creek. Billy Colby was getting ready to go out with Vanessa on this lovely Friday night. She had been so patient with him during that whole time he was helping Jack out in the Holiday Worlds. Then again, she didn't know that was what he was up to. Billy didn't tell her, he figured she wouldn't believe him anyway. Not that any of that mattered at the moment. Now that he could make up that date with her, he was planning to go all out. Dinner, a movie, dancing, the works. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Billy exclaimed as he finished putting a blue tie on over his black dress shirt and ran to the door. "How's it going, Sweet... what the hell?" Bill asked, realizing it wasn't Vanessa at the door midway through his greeting.

"How touching," Santa Claus said, giving a quick glare to Jack.

"Billy, it's your lucky day," Jack said. "The Council's having Poker Night-"

"That's swell, Jack, but-"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. We're having it here."

"WHAT?" Billy exclaimed.

"I'm not sure he appreciates this," Jacob whispered to the Easter Bunny, who smirked at the remark.

"It's going to be great!" Jack said cheerfully as he allowed himself and the rest of the council in. "Set up the cards in the kitchen, everyone," Jack directed before Billy pulled him away from the group.

"Are you crazy?" Billy whispered to Jack in a harsh tone.

"We can't have it anywhere else tonight, Billy. I thought you'd like being part of the Council," Jack said in a disappointed tone.

"Not on nights when I have dates!"

"Is that what you're worried about? She can play too, no problem."

"She doesn't know about any of you."

"Good, we can all meet."

"No, Jack. Listen, I can't leave all of you here in my house all alone. That's just begging for trouble. I don't want to cancel my date either. Are you sure you can't go anywhere else?"

"If we could, we wouldn't have come here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Billy asked before the doorbell rang again. "Crap!"

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"That has to be her. Listen, whatever you and the Council do, make as little noise as you possibly can. You stay out of my hair and you can play poker here. And for the love of God, don't let Vanessa see you!"

"We won't disappoint you, Billy. Thank you, and join in as soon as you can," Jack said as he left for the kitchen to begin the first round of poker.

This night has trouble written all over it. Can the Council and Billy's date survive under one roof for one night? Or will Vanessa find out about Billy's acquaintances from other worlds? What is the prize in this poker game anyway? Tune in for the next chapter to find out.


	2. Ground Rules

Author's Note: Poor Billy. Just when he thinks he's done with the Council they drop right on his doorstep unannounced. Well, he can handle it. He's had worse things happen. Billy was the tortured soul under Jack Skellington's "care" in a previous story of mine. Jack Skellington is the main character of The Nightmare Before Christmas, a wonderful film I highly recommend viewing and the inspiration of my collection of stories on the site. Now that the disclaimer's over and done with, let's get to the game. (Re-edit comment: Not so many typos here. Good. I'm getting better at proofreading. I think so anyway.)

"Don't start without me," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We weren't going to, don't worry," Tevel said as he motioned to an empty seat next to him at the wooden round table.

"Thanks for saving me a spot," Jack said as he plopped himself down between Tevel and Jacob.

"It's alright for me to gamble? Are you absolutely sure?" Jacob asked Saint Patrick, who was on his other side.

"The Lord will forgive one night, Lad. Besides, we play in the heavens all the time," Saint Patrick said, nodding towards Santa Claus to the right of him.

"At least, we used to, back before we were designated with Holidays," Santa Claus said as he began to deal the cards.

"Aye, good times," Saint Patrick replied.

"What does this card mean?" Cupid asked as he showed the group the Ace of Spades before Santa Claus snatched it away.

"You're supposed to keep your hand secret, Cupid," Santa Claus said as he began to shuffle the cards once more.

"He's doomed," Jacob remarked in a semi-serious tone, causing the rest of the table to laugh, except for Cupid.

"Not funny," Cupid said to the Easter Bunny sitting next to him, who stopped chuckling to himself when Cupid did so. Then, the god looked back to Santa Claus. "And which hand are you talking about, Mr. Claus? I have two of them."

"Your hand of _cards,_ Cupid," Santa Claus stressed.

"Even _I_ knew that," Jack said, not realizing he had mildly insulted himself.

"Well, that certainly is scary," Santa Claus said before putting a very small velvet sack in the center of the table. "Before I forget, everyone, pick out four of the marbles that are in that bag."

"Why?" Jacob asked as everyone picked out four marbles.

"That is what we will bet with," Santa Claus said. "We're not playing for money."

"Figures," Jack said before an inquisitive look came upon his face. "What _are_ we playing for?"

"There is only one month of the entire year that has no holidays: August. Gentlemen, what you hold in your hands are numbered marbles corresponding with the days of August, the prize for tonight."

"Interesting choice of prize, Nicholas," Tevel said.

"I felt it was appropriate. Whoever has the most marbles at the end of thirty-one rounds, one for each day, wins the entire month for his own purposes, whatever they may be."

"Well, I guess one night of gaming won't damn my soul," Jacob said with a sheepish grin.

"There should be twenty eight out of the bag right now. If Billy is to join, he will get the last three. If not, I will leave them in the care of his... guardian," Santa Claus said as he pushed the bag with the remaining marbles to Jack.

"Fascinating game," Jack said. "But what if we lose all of our marbles?"

"Good question, Jack," Santa Claus said. "If you lose _all_ of your marbles, you have to bet days of your own particular month. For example, if I have no marbles left, I have to bet December 13th or 22nd or any other days."

"I get it now," Saint Patrick said.

"Does everyone?" Santa Claus asked, receiving nods from around the table. "Good, let's begin."

"Shouldn't we wait for Billy?" Jacob asked.

"He can join in later," Jack said as he picked up the cards Santa was dealing to him. "Besides, he's a little busy at the moment," he finished as he looked towards the kitchen door.

Past the door and further to the very front door of the house, Billy was still chit-chatting with Vanessa. Now, Vanessa was very sweet but at times very no-nonsense and businesslike. She seemed to be in one of those latter moods. She was certainly dressed to reflect it, wearing black pumps, a knee-length black skirt and short sleeved white blouse. Her brown hair was done up in a bun and her glasses seemed to be sliding away from her hazel eyes and down her nose from time to time, either from gravity or impatience.

"Billy, come on. You look fine to go out," she said, tilting her head to the left and touching Billy's left shoulder.

"You know, I think I'm relapsing into my cold," Billy said nervously. "I'd better not risk it."

"Men can be such babies when they're sick," Vanessa said as she finally walked into the house. "Do you have any medicine left?"

"I used it all."

"And you haven't been to the pharmacy?"

"I wasn't planning on getting sick again, Sweetheart."

"And I wasn't planning on having our date cancel out again. I could have been done overtime and gotten less hours for the weekend."

"Well, you're here now. Say, why don't we pop in a movie and watch it in the living room in the dark? No pagers going off in the movie theater, no loudmouths, no crying babies... sound good?" Billy asked, desperately trying to keep his date and his sanity.

"That does sound nice," Vanessa said. "What do you have to watch?"

"Go on over next to the TV, I have a whole rack of videocassettes," Billy said.

"Let's see... How about _Alien_? I haven't seen that one in a while."

"Me either. Put it in the VCR and I'll go make some popcorn."

"Hurry back," Vanessa said as Billy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Billy!" Jack exclaimed when the mortal walked through the door.

"Shhhh! She's here," Billy whispered.

"Who is?" Tevel asked.

"His girlfriend," Cupid said as he looked at his cards.

"How did you know that?" Billy asked Cupid.

"Come now, Billy, what kind of Love God would I be if I did not know who your lady friend was?"

"Good point," Billy said as he put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Let me know when it's ready," he told the poker players as he walked back out into the living room.

"Who were you talking to in there, Billy?" Vanessa asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Talking? Me?" Billy asked.

"I think so."

"Oh, I was just, um... setting the microwave clock. I tend to speak aloud when I do that."

"You're weird," Vanessa said in an affectionate manner as she nestled her head against Billy's chest.

"You have no idea," Billy said to himself quietly.

Can Billy depend on the Holiday Folk to watch his popcorn? Will Vanessa realize that Billy isn't really talking to himself after all? Who will leave Billy's with all of their marbles, literal and figurative, intact? That's for other chapters to answer.


	3. Higher Stakes

Author's Note: Whoa, sorry for the major anachronism, readers. I wanted to use _Sleepy Hollow _as the scary movie Billy and Vanessa are watching, but it came out about four years after this story is set, May of 1995. So, I can't exactly have them watching a movie that hasn't premiered on technology that doesn't exist yet (not many DVD players in 1995, none that I remember anyway.) So, I'm just going to replace it with another film. Sorry if you really wanted to "see" some clips from it, but the perfectionist in me can't let that happen. Not yet. Oh, and I own no rights to the films Alien and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Just a fangirl, not an exec or movie mastermind. (Re-edit comment: I still can't believe I missed that! Bad author, bad author.)

While the opening credits of the movie played on the television screen, the kitchen was home to a very different show. The first round of poker had just ended, with Saint Patrick winning one of everyone's marbles. He balanced them all in his right hand before placing two in front of him for his next bet. Santa Claus dealt the cards again, and soon enough, every member had his face buried in his hand of cards. Then, Jack let out a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Santa Claus asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jack replied. "Just, well, I was kind of hoping to get August, but I'll probably lose my marbles before then."

"You have a point there," Cupid said as he put down his hand. "Look, I have three fives. Pretty good play, eh?" the God of Love asked, watching both Jacob and Tevel scowl at their cards and relinquish their marbles.

"Not so fast, Cupid," Saint Patrick said as he put down his hand. "I have a flush of clubs. That beats three-of-a-kind."

"Beats me too," Santa Claus said before the Easter Bunny put down his hand and smiled broadly. "Patrick, he has you beat."

"Not possible," Saint Patrick said as he looked at the rabbit's cards. "Well, well, a full house. Lucky rabbit."

"Well, Jack, put down your cards," Santa Claus said.

"If you say so," Jack said gloomily as he put them down and watched the eyes of all the other council members widen.

"You trickster! That's a royal flush of hearts!" Cupid exclaimed while Jack collected the marbles. "How on Earth could those not have gone to me?"

"It's all in how the cards are dealt, Cupid," Santa Claus said as he gathered them again. "And you can't be trusted, Jack."

"Ok, ok, I did act like I had nothing. Can you blame me? Oogie Boogie lived in my world, I had to have picked _something _up from him."

"At least it was one of his good qualities," Tevel said.

"I didn't think he had any," Jacob said before taking a whiff of the air. "Um, does anyone else smell something burning?"

"I do, as a matter of fact," Santa Claus said before the Easter Bunny hopped to his feet and pointed to something with his right paw.

The machine Billy had put the popcorn in had begun to smoke. After a moment of initial panic, Jack opened the microwave door and was the first to look at the charred remains of a microwave-able popcorn bag. There was no way to salvage any popcorn in there, although whatever was in that bag would certainly add to a mulch pile.

"That is definitely not edible," Cupid said.

"What should we do? That popcorn is stinking up the whole kitchen," Tevel said as the Easter Bunny covered his nose and whiskers.

"Well, first I'll throw this out," Jack said as he dropped the popcorn bag in the kitchen's trash can. "Next, we make a replacement bag and actually watch it pop this time," he said before the kitchen door opened.

"Guys, keep it down," Billy said before he started coughing. "Oh no... you didn't..."

"Sorry, Billy. We kind of got sucked in the game," Jack apologized.

"I tell all of you to do me one favor, _one_, and my kitchen looks like it going to be set on fire. Again," Billy said, directing that last word to Jack.

"You set his kitchen on fire?" Santa Claus asked Jack.

"Correction- his overcooked dinner set his kitchen on fire," Jack said.

"Billy? Is the popcorn ready?" Vanessa asked from the living room.

"It will be," Billy replied as he pulled another bag from a cabinet and practically threw it in the microwave. "I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"Ok. I'll pause the movie." Vanessa replied.

"I don't know why you're worried," Jack said to Billy. "She can't hear us."

"She can't?" Billy asked.

"Well, let's be sure," Rabbi Tevel said. "What's her full name?" he asked Billy.

"Vanessa Bianca Donovan."

"Is anyone here the guardian of that soul?" Tevel asked the rest of the group, who all shook their heads. "She's not marked, so she can't sense we're here."

"Well, that's one less thing I can worry about," Billy said.

"What are you watching?" Jack asked as he crept over to the kitchen door.

"_Alien_. It's a horror movie," Billy said before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Horror? Well, it really is your lucky day, I'm going to scare the both of you right-" Jack started before Santa Claus interrupted him.

"Jack Skellington, you are here to play poker, not scare the living daylights out of mortals."

"Awww," Jack groaned. "Not even a little spine-tingling?"

"Sit back at the table," Santa Claus said, watching the Pumpkin King slump back to his seat.

"Don't try any spooky stuff, Jack. I mean it," Billy said as the popcorn stopped popping. "I'll be going back to my movie now," he said as he left the kitchen and headed right back to Vanessa.

"Billy, it smells kind of smoky in here," she said as Billy gave her the bag of popcorn.

"Yeah... the microwave had a bit of a malfunction," Billy said.

"It did? Maybe it needs to be fixed."

"No, it just does that from time to time. Ready to keep watching?"

"Definitely. They haven't even landed on the planet yet. It gets much better from there."

"I thought you hadn't seen this movie in a while."

"It doesn't mean I don't remember it, Billy," Vanessa said.

"True," Billy said as he looked towards the kitchen door, hoping the poker players wouldn't cause any further trouble.

"You ok, Billy? You sound a bit nervous. Don't tell me you're scared already," Vanessa said as she offered Billy some of the popcorn.

"You'll me jumping all over me in a few minutes. Not that I'll mind," Billy said as he dug his right hand into the popcorn.

"Oh please, even if I haven't seen this movie in a while, I still remember where all the scares are. I'll be fine," Vanessa said, unaware that she could be heard in the kitchen.

"Tempting, very tempting," Jack said to himself as he grinned behind his new hand of cards.

Oh, Jack, can you fight the temptation to scare just this once? And will you start a winning streak that will lead to August itself? Or will you say the heck with it and go into Master of Fright mode? Find out next time.


	4. Tension and Roaches

Author's Note: Round after round the seven will play, is it likely the game will last until day? With a whole summer month of freedom at stake, it's enough to make even the Pumpkin King shake. And what of his need to cause a good fright, to tingle two spines on this topsy-turvy night? Well, all I know, and this is quite certain, is that this tale adds to a movie that came from Tim Burton. I am not he, so I have no real clearance to claim Jack as my own, though he makes an appearance. Now, enough of this disclaimer, besides, I think we all know that I'm just a rabid fangirl who wants you to enjoy the show. (Re-edit comment: Well, that was charming.)

"I can't believe you set his kitchen on fire," Tevel said to Jack as the third round continued.

"It was his dinner. He wasn't watching it and it overcooked," Jack said as he put two marbles in front of him.

"Was he busy doing something else?" Santa Claus asked as he bet a marble.

"Yes. Screaming like a maniac away from me. One of my better jobs if I do say so myself."

"Fascinating," Jacob said as he bet a marble.

"Indeed," Saint Patrick added, both to the conversation and to the marbles.

"I fold," Cupid said, placing his cards on the table. "How about you, Easter Bunny?" he asked, watching the bunny shake his head and place his cards face up. "Well, I am most certainly glad I folded."

"Why?" Jacob asked, watching Santa Claus peek over to the rabbit's cards.

"A straight flush of diamonds," Santa Claus said. "Only a royal flush can beat that."

"Lucky rabbit," Saint Patrick huffed once more as he put down his cards, along with the rest of the table.

"So much for having the most marbles," Jack sighed as the marbles were swept to the Easter Bunny.

"Come now, the night is still young. We have twenty-eight more rounds to go anyway," Cupid said as Santa Claus dealt out the cards.

"They sound like so many," Jacob said.

"Time goes fast," Tevel said. "Especially when the table banters and talks."

"Not too fast I hope. I'd like to win some of my marbles back," Jacob said.

"What happened to not being allowed to gamble, Lad?" Saint Patrick asked.

"This is strictly business."

"_Sure _'tis,"

"Enough. If we're going to have conversation, it can at least be peaceful," Santa Claus said before looking over to Jack. "Jack, the game is here, not in the living room."

"I know, I know," Jack said, turning his head away from the kitchen door as soon as he heard his name.

"We are all off-duty tonight," Cupid said.

"But it's a scary movie. I can just feel the music tensing up for something big," Jack said.

"Easy there. You focus on keeping your marbles," Saint Patrick said.

"Not all of them, though. Having another holiday to spread love would be ideal," Cupid said as he grinned at his cards.

"Why would that be so?" Jacob asked the God of Love as he bet a marble.

"Summer love wraps up in August. It would be nice for it to go out with more happiness. What do any of you need August for?"

"I'd plan to hold a grand Celtic festival in honor of Ireland," Saint Patrick said. "People tend to forget the meaning of my day."

"Perhaps because they have been drinking themselves into stupors," Santa Claus said offhandedly.

"At least they don't get drunk on raw eggs, Nicholas."

"Excuse me, Patrick?"

"Well, I would hold a summer symposium," Tevel interrupted before the saints could argue any further. "Just knowledge, learning, education. No harm in that, right?"

"None," Jacob said. "I was just planning to hold a feast."

"That sounds good. Make sure to have a kosher menu too."

"No problem. Jack, what would you do with the extra month?" Jacob asked.

"Get people into the Halloween spirit earlier. It would carry over through September and last until October, Halloween day itself. Three months of absolute terror," Jack said with a wide grin.

"Scary," Santa Claus said, not in the nicest tone.

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed.

"Easter Bunny, anything you can mime to the conversation?" Cupid asked the rabbit, who put a folded piece of paper on the table. "Looks like a picture," Cupid said as he unfolded it."

"Peace and Joy," Tevel read, the title of the drawing over a world full of stick figures holding hands and smiling. "Very noble of you."

"Very," Santa Claus agreed. "Puts my idea to shame."

"What was your idea?" Saint Patrick asked.

"Expanding our little organization," Santa Claus said as he put down his cards. "I want to go deeper in the forest and find out who else is out there. I've already contacted some interesting people."

"Who?" Jacob asked as he put down his cards as well.

"Revolutionaries. They're all behind the star-spangled door," Santa Claus replied. "Well, you beat my hand, Jacob. Four of a kind is a good play."

"Too good for me, alas," Cupid said as he put his cards down.

"Me too," Jack said as he folded his hand.

"Ach, the luck of the Irish isn't with me tonight," Saint Patrick said as both he and the Easter Bunny but down cards and watched Jacob collect the marble pile.

"So why is it ok for you to go to other holidays?" Jack asked Santa Claus as the fifth round of cards began.

"Because I don't try to steal them," Santa Claus replied.

"That was only twice, and the second time I was bewitched."

"Well, I wouldn't want to risk a third mishap."

"He's got a point there, Lad. I wouldn't argue it anymore," Saint Patrick said as he looked at his cards and scowled. "What is this? Nicholas, are you dealing me weak hands on purpose?"

"Just because you won the first round doesn't mean you'll win them all," Rabbi Tevel said wisely as he looked at his cards.

"Patience is a virtue. You should know that, Patrick," Santa Claus said.

"Well, I'm folding," Saint Patrick said with a slight scowl before a high-pitched scream came from the living room.

"What was that?" Cupid asked as the Easter Bunny dove under the table at the sound.

"Oh, they must have seen something really scary. Please, can I go in there for a second, Sandy Claws_, please_?" Jack begged.

"No, Jack."

"Fine," Jack said, his frown matching Saint Patrick's.

As to what had caused the scream, Vanessa was currently clinging on Billy. On the screen, the titular monster had just flashed right by its unsuspecting prey. The music, the atmosphere, the whole reaction of the hunted character had run a shiver down Vanessa's spine. Billy, however, saw it coming. Hey, after being stalked by a skeleton for twenty years, nothing much fazes you anymore.

"What happened, Miss I'm-Not-Scared?" Billy teased the jittery Vanessa.

"I always hated that part," she said before she got up.

"Where are you going?" Billy asked.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"No, you don't have to do that."

"It's ok, Billy. Just pause the movie."

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Billy exclaimed as he got to his feet.

"I'm not that scared," Vanessa said.

"Oh, I know, just that... um, roaches, roaches! I think I have roaches in the kitchen."

"No you don't," Vanessa said as she stopped by the kitchen door.

"Yes I do. Big ones. They'll bite your head off," Billy said as he grabbed her free hand.

"Maybe weird is too vague to describe you. Out-there and insane sound much better."

"Fine, you give yourself up to the mutant roaches. Go ahead, more popcorn for me."

"If you say so," Vanessa said as she opened the kitchen door, ignoring the look of intense fear on Billy's face.

Nice try, Billy. Will the poker players mind him and his girlfriend interrupting their little game? Does he have any use for a whole month to tell the group while he's in there? Can our guy from Kentucky manage to balance out his attention to Vanessa and his attention to the supernatural beings in his house without looking like a psychopath? Well, I can't exactly say, not yet.


	5. Break Time

Author's Note: Whew, sorry for the delay folks. Sometimes, the world outside of cyberspace tends to cut up my writing time. Though, now that I'm back, let's cut to the chase- I am not Tim Burton, Danny Elfman, or Henry Selick. I do not work for the Disney Company, Touchstone Pictures, or Capcom. Hence, I really have no legal rights to The Nightmare Before Christmas. Just fan rights, which aren't real, but what is real on this site? (Re-edit comment: Hence, fan_fiction_.)

Billy was amazed. Vanessa walked right by the table of poker-playing Holiday Leaders without so much as giving them a second glance. When she stuck her head into the refrigerator, Billy tiptoed over to Jack to ask why this was so. However, the Pumpkin King shushed the mortal before he could speak. Billy didn't have to wait long before he could talk anyway.

"Finally," Tevel said as he won a pile of marbles. "There hope for the symposium yet."

"Jack, what's going on?" Billy whispered in a low tone.

"You're ruining my concentration?" Jack asked as the new hand was dealt to him.

"Not that. Vanessa passed right by all of you," Billy said as Vanessa looked deeper in the fridge.

"She can't sense us, remember?" Santa Claus asked Billy.

"That includes sight?" Billy asked.

"Obviously," Saint Patrick said before turning to Jack. "Are all the mortals that go to your world that slow-witted?"

"No. Just Billy," Jack said as he grinned slightly at his hand.

"I could still throw you out, you know," Billy said.

"Billy?" Vanessa asked as she looked to him from the fridge with a soda in hand. "Why would you throw me out?"

"What? Oh, I wasn't talking to you, Vanessa," Billy said, ignoring the sniggering from the Holiday Leaders. "I was talking to the roaches."

"They're in here?" Vanessa asked, nervously looking at the floor.

"Yeah. I get the feeling they like following me around," Billy said before clearing his throat. "Sweetheart, could you do me a favor and get the Raid can in the bathroom cabinet upstairs?"

"Sure," Vanessa said as she left the kitchen with her beverage.

"Roaches? That was the best you could come up with? Roaches?" Jack asked Billy while trying to keep a straight face.

"Those things are scary as hell. Especially the flying ones," Billy said defensively.

"Well, now that you're here, you can join in the game," Jacob said.

"No game for me tonight. I'm busy," Billy said.

"Doing what? Exterminating?" Cupid asked, causing the table to break out in laughter.

"I can cut this little game of yours short anytime you're ready to go," Billy said.

"I jest, Billy," Cupid said. "You need to lighten up," he added, the Easter Bunny nodding in agreement.

"And you all need to schedule these games better."

"We're doing alright for the first one," Tevel said as he put down his hand. "No major disasters have happened yet."

"_Yet_?" Billy asked as he looked right at Jack.

"Don't look at me. I've been on my best behavior," Jack said as he put his cards down proudly. "Flush."

"Full house," Jacob said when he put down his hand, Cupid and the Easter Bunny following suit in resignation.

"Sorry, Jacob, but I need some of those marbles back," Santa Claus said as he placed down a royal flush of spades.

"Amazing, simply amazing," Saint Patrick said in an irritated tone as he watched the fellow saint collect the marbles.

"Now entering round seven," Santa Claus said as he dealt the cards again. "Anyone missing all of their marbles yet?"

"I think you're all a little crazy," Billy said, not quite getting the pun.

"This coming from someone who never had them in the first place," Rabbi Tevel said.

"Funny," Billy said dryly as he got a closer look at one of Jack's marbles. "Thirteen?" he asked.

"Thirteenth of August," Jack said. "All the marbles stand for a day in the month. Whoever gets the most wins it for his own purposes."

"Weird," Billy said. "Why don't you guys play for money?"

"All we really need is already in our worlds," Saint Patrick said. "Having an extra month to influence the mortals is always a good deal to us though."

"I guess it makes sense then," Billy said before Vanessa's footsteps came closer to the door.

"Here's the Raid, Billy," she said, passing a red can of pesticide to him.

"Thanks. Go on back to the living room, I'll be right there."

"You show those roaches who's boss, Billy," Vanessa teased before she left the kitchen once more.

"I still think you could have come up with a better excuse to keep her out of the kitchen than roaches," Jack said to Billy, who sprayed him with Raid as an answer "Hey!"

"False advertisement," Billy said as he looked at the can.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked the mortal.

"It says it kills all pests," Billy said.

"You can't kill what's already dead," Jack said, grinning at Billy. "And if you spray me again, I'll make roaches swarm out of your popcorn bag."

"Fine. Keep the Raid," Billy said as he put the pesticide next to Jack's arm on the table and left the kitchen.

"Can you do that?" Jacob asked Jack.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Command roaches to swarm."

"As long as there's fear, I can make anything happen."

"But you won't," Santa Claus said.

"He was kind of asking for it," Cupid said offhandedly as he folded his cards.

"Not you too," Santa Claus said.

"Just making an observation," Cupid said.

"Is it that hard for you two to focus on the game?" Santa Claus asked to Jack and Cupid.

"Maybe we could all use a break," Tevel said.

"That is an idea I agree with," Saint Patrick said.

"Fine. But just rest, no tricks," Santa Claus said to Jack and Cupid. "Don't disturb the mortals and be back at this table in fifteen minutes."

And so they broke. Jack stepped outside of the house to get some air. That Billy. Ever since he realized Jack wasn't picking up his soul yet, he was fearing the Pumpkin King less and less. While Jack loved change, there was just something about a Billy that didn't fear him that bothered him. How could he focus on winning a whole new month for Halloween if that one little detail was in his mind? Jack sighed; he wasn't going to get three months of terror this way. Certainly not.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Cupid asked as he stepped next to the brooding Pumpkin King.

"Not really. Just trying to clear my thoughts," Jack sighed.

"How is the potion coming along?"

"Alright, I guess. I don't feel or look any different yet."

"You will," Cupid said before he looked around. "Good. Old Saint Nick is busy with something."

"Why is that good?" Jack asked.

"I can tell you have been distracted the whole game. That is an unfair disadvantage if you ask me. So, if you get a scare out of your system, perhaps you can focus on the poker."

"Maybe, but I'm not allowed to pull anything."

"What Santa does not know will not harm him. Besides, fear brings people together for reassuring and comfort. That will help me out too."

"Well, if we're helping each other out, we're not really pulling anything, are we?"

"Not to my knowledge," Cupid said mischievously.

"Well, Billy has been a bit overconfident. A good scare would set him straight," Jack said before looking at Cupid. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not? I owe you for the whole situation in Thanksgiving Town. That and, well, the game is not fun when even one of us is distracted by something else."

"Thanks, Cupid. Could you keep this just between the two of us?"

"No need to worry about that. Mother had my lips sewn for three days after you and Sally left. I've learned my lesson."

"Ouch," Jack said before Santa Claus came looking for them. "We'd better go."

"To fear, love, and poker," Cupid said as the pair walked back into the house to resume the game, among other things.

Yay, Cupid's going to help make mischief. How on Earth are the Love God and Pumpkin King going to pull this off? Can Billy redeem himself before Jack tries to scare him like the good old days? How can poker go on through all this madness? That's for another chapter to answer, I'm afraid.


	6. Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid

Author's Note: Time to make some mischief! The chief troublemaker will be Jack Skellington, whom I do not own. No, I'm just using his persona for my own purposes. Thank others for making him and his respective poem, movie, and game The Nightmare Before Christmas, not me. But if you want to give me props for writing about him and the many characters in his world, from the movie and from my head, then hey, you can do that too. (Red-edit comment: And this, ladies and gentlemen, is where all roach-related hell breaks loose.)

"Now, let's get started," Santa Claus said as he sat down to the table before Jack groaned.

"I don't feel very well," Jack said, dramatically putting his right hand on his forehead.

"You were fine a few minutes ago," Rabbi Tevel pointed out.

"I know. It's scary, and not the good kind," Jack said.

"What was in that can Billy sprayed on you?" Tevel asked as Santa Claus shook his head.

"Oh come on! You can't possibly think that pesticide affected a dead man," Santa Claus said to the rabbi.

"Better wash off your face, just in case," Cupid advised. "Then again, it could be a side effect from the potion."

"Potion?" Saint Patrick asked.

"Long story. I'd better go with him to the washroom. No starting without us, now," Cupid said to the rest of the table as he dragged Jack out of the kitchen.

"I don't like the looks of this, do you?" Saint Patrick asked the Easter Bunny, who shook his head.

They were right to be concerned. Jack and Cupid crept upstairs to the bathroom without being seen by Vanessa and Billy and high-fived each other when they got there. Jack was impressed with Cupid's ability to improvise so quickly, especially since they didn't rehearse any excuse beforehand. Jack asked how Cupid came up with bringing up the potion, and his answer wasn't that surprising at all.

"Jack, if you dealt with my Mother day after day, you would _learn_ to make little white lies and half-truths. They keep the peace," Cupid said as he studied the Raid can.

"Not when I tell them," Jack said before Cupid passed him the can. "Hmmm, what to do..."

"Maybe you can change the effects of the spray," Cupid suggested.

"Yes, that's a very good idea. Instead of Raid, I'll make it Afraid," Jack said.

"Fascinating," Cupid said before Jack put his bony index finger up to his jaw, signaling complete silence for his plan.

Cupid watched as Jack focused on the can of Raid. It wasn't long until it began to shake in the Pumpkin King's hands. The longer he stared, the more it shook. Even the lettering on the can changed to reflect its new purpose. When it did, the can stopped shaking in Jack's hands, now reading 'Afraid' instead of 'Raid'. Jack, always one to experiment, spritzed out some of the spray. What came out was a small, misty black spirit which landed on Cupid's shoulder before disappearing, causing the Love God to shiver.

"What was that?" he asked Jack.

"Was it scary?" Jack asked in return.

"A bit. Maybe you need to use more of the spray," Cupid said before putting his hands up. "Not on me though. On Billy."

"Right. Let's go," Jack said as he shook up the can.

There they were, two Holiday Leaders acting like naughty children as they crept back down the stairs. Billy and Vanessa were immersed in the movie they were watching. They never sensed the pair watching them. Nor did they hear Jack spray most of the can's mist over them. The black spirits danced around them, invisible to their mortal eyes. They finished their dance by lulling them to sleep. Billy and Vanessa were captives of their own minds now.

"Pleasant dreams," Jack said with a low dark laugh as he and Cupid walked past the slumbering couple and into the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" Jacob asked Jack as he sat down, hiding the can of 'Afraid' under the table.

"Much," Jack said, grinning as he picked up his already dealt hand.

"See, I knew it had to be the spray," Tevel said to Santa Claus.

"Yes, well, let's carry on with the game," Santa Claus said.

"I'm still a bit curious about that potion you mentioned," Saint Patrick said to Cupid as he took his seat.

"Sorry. That is classified information," Cupid said.

"Since when have you kept classified information secret?" Saint Patrick asked Cupid.

"New habit I'm developing," Cupid replied.

"Enough of the questions. We have a month at stake here," Santa Claus said.

With that, the game went on. The group was able to finish the seventh round after all, the winner being a quite pleased Saint Patrick. They are also went on to play seven more quick rounds without incident. By the end of fourteen rounds, the Easter Bunny was in the lead. Poor Jack had only one marble left to his name. Cupid was already betting days in February. As if that wasn't enough, Santa Claus was already growing suspicious of why Billy had not come back into the kitchen.

"I would have thought the movie would have ended by now," Santa Claus said as he dealt the fifteenth round of cards.

"Must be really long," Jacob said as he bet a marble.

"Even if it is, one of them would have come in for more snacks or drink," Rabbi Tevel said as he bet a marble.

"Maybe they're full," Jack said as he bet his last marble.

"Maybe," Saint Patrick said as he put in a marble and the Easter Bunny bet three.

"I bet February thirtieth," Cupid said.

"Bet a _real_ day, Cupid," Santa Claus said.

"Oh fine. February twenty-ninth."

"Next Leap Year, interesting choice," Rabbi Tevel said.

"I have no real use for it anyway," Cupid huffed.

"Temper, temper," Saint Patrick warned.

"Look who's talking," Santa Claus said.

"I have nothing to fear, look at this," Saint Patrick said as he displayed a full house.

"I'm out," Jacob said.

"As am I," Cupid added, watching the Easter Bunny wiggle its nose in defeat. "See what happens when you bet too large?" the Love God asked the rabbit, who grunted in response.

"Yet again, you have spoken too soon, Patrick," Santa Claus as he put down a four of a kind.

"You too, Sandy," Jack said as he placed a straight flush of clubs on the table and collected his winnings.

"The game is still young. We've only played through half of the rounds," Santa Claus said as he collected and re-shuffled the cards.

"Good, because I need some marbles back, lest I lose February altogether," Cupid said.

"Valentine won't like that, Lad. I'm telling you that right now," Saint Patrick said to Cupid before a loud scream came from the living room.

Rushed footsteps soon made their way over to the kitchen. The door slammed wide open as a terrified Billy panted at the doorway. His eyes were darting all over the kitchen before they focused on Jack, whose face was in a mix of surprise and delight. At least, until the mortal tried to tackle him. Lucky for Jack, Billy was restrained by Tevel and Jacob.

"What did you do to me?" Billy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! I had the worst nightmare of my life in there!"

"I knew you did something," Santa Claus said to Jack.

"I was in here the whole time," Jack said.

"They were everywhere. Eating my skin, crawling all over me. And they laughed at me! They laughed like you," Billy said to Jack.

"What did?" Jack asked.

"Roaches! Thousands of them. Buzzing and flying around, crushing my bones with their jaws," Billy said.

"Roaches have mandibles," Tevel corrected.

"Who cares? They were eating me alive and making fun of me!"

"Had your fun, Jack?" Santa Claus asked.

"Hey, now, that is not fair," Cupid said. "Jack was in here most of the time. When he was not, I was supervising him. He did nothing malicious to the mortal," Cupid finished.

"Twenty years of torture wasn't enough for you?" Billy asked Jack before another scream came from the living room. "You got Vanessa too?"

"What a coincidence," Jack said in a sheepish tone.

"Let me go!" Billy yelled to Tevel and Jacob, who immediately unhanded him. "Vanessa?" he asked as he left the kitchen.

"So... anybody have anything bigger than a straight?" Jack asked as he revealed his cards to the Council.

"Jack, relinquish your marbles and go sit in the corner," Santa Claus said.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"Do it or I'll disqualify you from the game altogether. You're punished for seven rounds."

"But-"

"Don't test my patience, Jack."

"Tough break," Cupid said before Santa Claus glared at him.

"You're joining him. For five rounds, though."

Jack sighed and Gave Santa Claus his marbles. The Pumpkin King then dragged his chair over to a corner of the kitchen and sat down. Cupid soon followed. They glanced over at each other for a moment before chuckling to themselves. Sure they pretty much messed up most of their chances for winning the whole poker game, but hey, it was worth it.

Ha ha, sit in the corner you naughty boys. So, can one of the pair actually come back from behind and win the game after all? Can Billy and Vanessa go back to sleep without any more nightmares? What about that can of 'Afraid' still under the table? Only another chapter can answer all of that.


	7. And the Night Goes On

Author's Note: Oh, Jack, you are such a bad boy. You and Cupid. Though, I don't really own Jack. He belongs to The Nightmare Before Christmas, which in turn belongs to Tim Burton, Danny Elfman, Henry Selick, Disney, Touchstone Pictures, and a little to Capcom. He's pretty fun to use and abuse though, am I right? (Re-edit comment: Once again, I'm sorry for the abruptness of it all. Downfall of writing without planning, I guess.)

"Eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-eight bottles of beer," Jack sang.

"Take one down, pass it around," Cupid sang.

"Eighty-seven bottles of beer on the wall!" they sang together at the top of their lungs.

"Be quiet, you're punished," Santa Claus said to the cornered ones as Jacob collected his winnings from their second round of poker without Cupid and Jack.

"What else are we to do in this corner?" Cupid asked.

"Don't make me separate you two," Santa Claus said as he dealt another round of cards to the remaining players.

"I guess singing's out," Jack sighed.

"Too bad, I was having fun too," Cupid said.

"Can we sing Christmas carols at least?" Jack asked Santa Claus.

"No," he replied.

"Spoilsport," Cupid said as the kitchen door swung open.

"They were everywhere Billy, swarming all over the place," Vanessa said as she walked over to the fridge.

"I know, I had the same dream," Billysaid to Vanessa while glaring and Jack in the corner.

"Dream? It was more of a nightmare," she said as she took out a bottle of water.

"Not funny," Billy said to Jack, who broke out into a grin at the word 'nightmare'.

"Definitely not funny," Vanessa said.

"Huh?" Billy asked before slightly shaking his head. "Listen, maybe we should call it a night."

"Yeah... about that," Vanessa started. "Billy, you wouldn't mind if I stayed here tonight would you?"

"Me? Mind? Why would I mind?" Billy asked.

"See, fear led to a love connection. Perfect," Cupid said to Jack.

"I don't know. I'm still pretty freaked out by those mutant roaches. I don't want to go out to my car in the dark like that," Vanessa said to Billy.

"Are you sure? Don't you have meeting or something to go to tomorrow morning?" Billy asked Vanessa, ignoring Jack and Cupid for the moment.

"I can always go to my place early and get ready. Please? I'm really freaked out," Vanessa said as she grabbed Billy's right hand.

"Alright. Go on upstairs, I'll be with you in a second," Billy said.

"Don't take too long," she said to Billy before walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok, guys, get out," Billy said to the Council.

"Oh come on! We're half done," Saint Patrick said to the mortal.

"Why are you kicking us out?" Jacob asked.

"I know why," Cupid said from the corner.

"Quiet, Cupid," Santa Claus said before turning back to Billy. "Billy, we know we've intruded, some of us more than others, but we're already in the second half of the game."

"I never asked for all of you to barge in on me tonight."

"Sorry about that then," Rabbi Tevel said while the Easter Bunny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well sorry isn't getting all of you out of my house any faster."

"We'll be quick about the game. Only an hour or so more," Santa Claus told Billy.

"Fine. You do realize you are seriously messing me up, right?"

"Go and busy yourselves with something else."

"Yes, Santa," Billy said in a near mumble as he left the kitchen.

"Jack, Cupid, get back here and finish the game like mature adults."

"Can we have our stuff back?" Jack asked.

"Stuff? I was already down to betting my own days," Cupid said as both sat at their poker seats.

"Well, here are your marbles, Jack. Cupid, you bet the twenty-ninth, right?"

"Correct, Mr. Claus."

"Good. Now enough chatter. We have a schedule to follow."

Fourteen rounds in one hour was no joke. Any protests of unfair hands were ignored, as marbles passed from winner to winner. Cupid eventually got the twenty-ninth back from the Easter Bunny by winning it in the twentieth round. Jacob nearly lost November second, had Saint Patrick not bet it immediately after he had won it and subsequently lost it in the twenty-fifth round. The last winner was Jack, who had picked up six marbles from the rest of the Council.

"Alright, everyone, count your marbles," Santa Claus said.

"Well, I only have the six I won just now," Jack said.

"I have five," Cupid said.

"Twenty left," Santa Claus said.

"I have four, and Easter Bunny has none," Jacob said, earning a glare from the rabbit. "Hey, not my fault you don't know how to gamble."

"You shouldn't know how to gamble," Tevel said to Jacob, who blushed in response. "I have only one marble to my name, Nicholas."

"Luck of the Irish! I have seven marbles," Saint Patrick proclaimed.

"And I have... eight," Santa Claus said as he counted the last of his marbles.

"That makes you the owner of this year's August," Rabbi Tevel said. "So that means we're going to recruit some more holidays?"

"Starting with the revolutionaries," Santa Claus said as he collected all of the cards and marbles. "I think we're done here for the night."

"Wait a minute," Tevel said. "Where are we playing next time?"

"I volunteer," Saint Patrick said. "I'll probably be luckier in my own land anyway."

"When do we play?" Jacob asked, surprised he even posed the question.

"Sometime next month. How about the twenty-third? It's a week right before our regular meeting," Tevel pointed out.

"Any objections?" Santa Claus asked.

"No," the rest of an ably speaking Council added, with the Easter Bunny shaking his head in agreement.

"In that case, Poker Night is over. Let us all go to our respective homes," Santa Claus said.

As the other Council Members packed up to go, Jack still had some unfinished business with Billy and that 'Afraid' can. Jack picked it up from under the table and found Billy sitting on the couch, impatiently twiddling his thumbs. Jack couldn't help but sneak up on him, though Billy almost had a heart attack when he did.

"Could you knock off the scaring for one night?" Billy asked before quieting himself.

"It's my job, I can't do that," Jack said. "Where's Vanessa?"

"Disinfecting all of upstairs. She's making absolute sure there are no roaches there, real or imaginary, before we go to bed."

"You asked for it Billy. You didn't think I was scary anymore, so I had to terrify you all over again."

"I open my house to you people-"

"Reluctantly," Jack interrupted.

"Whatever. The point is, that was the thanks I get for letting you guys play poker in my house when it was inconvenient for me?"

"Hey, I'm the Pumpkin King. I am to be respected by all of the souls under my care or about to be under my care. I don't deserve to have pesticide sprayed in my face."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Billy said before Jack pointed the can right at his face. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"This can is what gave you the nightmare. A few more spritzes and you'll see the roaches in waking life, feel them gnawing at you. People will think you're crazy again, and you might even have to wear a straightjacket."

"You don't have the guts. Literally, because you're a skeleton and all."

"Careful, Billy, I can press the top accidentally at any time."

"Ok, ok," Billy said, already starting to show some fear. "You're scary, really scary. I respect the Pumpkin King Canned Roach Master just get that thing away from me!"

"Billy? I disinfected everything!" Vanessa's voice called from the upstairs.

"Huh?" Billy asked as he blinked.

"Come on up. I don't want to be all alone up here."

"I'll be up in a minute," Billy said before going into the kitchen.

Everything was left as if no one had ever been in the house. Jack and all of his Council cohorts were gone, along with that can of mutant roaches. That skeleton. He had gone and made Billy look like a fool again, if only to himself. Billy couldn't help but laugh a little. Jack was completely crazy to him, and scary, yet there was something rather warm about the dead man. Whatever it was, Billy didn't think about it at the moment. He had better things to put his mind to.

As for Jack, he walked into Skellington Manor feeling quite proud of himself. So he didn't win. So what? It was a good time and he was going to see some new places soon. He just had to tell Sally all of this. Though, he got a less than warm reception when he finally got upstairs.

"Jack, if you ever leave me alone with the Mayor discussing wedding plans again, I'm not going to be too happy with you," Sally said as she sat up in bed.

"How long ago did he leave?" Jack asked.

"Oh, maybe ten minutes ago," Sally said with a slight huff. "I have no idea what he's talking about sometimes. I had such the urge to feed him some Deadly Nightshade, but that would be wrong."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. You should have fed it to him anyway," Jack said as he changed into pajamas.

"So how was the game with the Council?"

"Pretty interesting. Sandy Claws won. He's going to take us to meet other Holidays, maybe make the Council bigger," Jack said before he felt something drop from his jacket.

The can of 'Afraid' he had stored inside his jacket had fallen out. It landed on the floor the completely wrong way. The can spritzed out all that was left of the fear mist inside, covering Jack and Sally. This was not good, not good at all.

"Jack, what was that?" Sally asked.

"Sally, dear, would you be too mad at me if I told you that mist causes hallucinations of flesh eating insects?" Jack asked sheepishly.

"Jack!"

"It was supposed to be only for Billy. I knew I should have left it at his house."

"I don't see anything yet," Sally said.

"It happens when you go to sleep," Jack said.

"I can't go to sleep now. Neither can you."

"I know! Let's play poker until the mist wears off."

"Didn't you just play poker the whole rest of the night?"

"Come on, the night's still young. Besides, I'm not going to let any hallucinations take you over. Not on my watch."

"That's sweet Jack, even if it is your fault," Sally said as she got out of bed and hugged Jack. "How do you play poker?"

"Oh, I'll show you. It's really fun," Jack said.

"Jack?" Sally asked as she broke the hug, allowing Jack to look for a pack of cards.

"Yes?" Jack asked in return, triumphantly holding a pack of cards.

"How long does this mist last?"

"I'm not sure. Let's stay up as much as we can."

Sally sighed; this was going to be a _long_ night.

The End

P.S.- Hope I didn't disappoint with the abrupt ending, but it just popped into my head and seemed too cute to prolong through more chapters.


End file.
